


higher love

by rutabega129



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25543426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rutabega129/pseuds/rutabega129
Summary: Beca and Chloe go to the fair.
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 12
Kudos: 105





	higher love

**Author's Note:**

> Attempting to write smut out of my La Petite Mort universe. Also I never know when to rate it as M or E. Short but hope you enjoy!
> 
> Unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine.

“Bec, what time do you get off your shift at the station tomorrow?” 

Beca doesn’t hear Chloe’s question due to the fact she had her headphones on and was currently working on a track. She gets a little frustrated because nothing was sounding right and she was about to give up for the day when she feels her headphones being tugged down gently. If it was any other person other than Chloe, someone would’ve lost their fingers.

“I’m sorry, were you saying something? Beca asks when Chloe looks at her expectantly. 

“What time do you get off your shift tomorrow?” Chloe repeats with a smile.

Beca goes to save her useless track on her laptop then closes it. “I get off at three, why?” 

“Oh good!” Chloe exclaims excitedly and takes out her phone and starts texting. “We can head over right after.”

Beca frowns. “Head where after? And who’s ‘we’?” Tomorrow was Saturday and Beca’s plans were doing absolutely nothing.

Chloe looks up from her phone and gives Beca that familiar smile she’s so used to seeing. It usually proceeds her agreeing to do something that makes Chloe happy. “The annual Barden University fair. All the Bellas are going.”

Beca groans and gets up from her desk and goes to flop face down on her bed. “I hate the fair,” she says, her voice muffled against her pillow.

Chloe rolls her eyes and goes to follow her on the bed. She pokes at her butt and Beca smiles. 

“You hate everything, babe,” she points out and goes to lay down next to her. “But this is the only day all the girls can go and it’s our last year here as Barden students so we  _ have _ to go.” 

They don’t  _ have _ to go but Chloe was sentimental and it would really upset her if she missed the last fair as all of them being Barden Knights. 

“And don’t lie, you said you loved going to these fairs when your dad took you as a kid.”

Beca turns so her face was no longer in her pillow. She squints up at Chloe. “Keyword, ‘kid,’” she points out. “Everything is overpriced, all the games are rigged, and the rides are one bolt and nut away from becoming a Final Destination scene.”

“And I’m the dramatic one?” Chloe laughs after her little tirade. She leans over to kiss Beca’s pouting lips. “We’re going, babe, and I’m getting you right after your shift.” 

Beca relents because there was no point in arguing and plus it  _ would  _ be fun to hang out with all the girls outside of Bellas activities. Even though they all lived together, everyone had their own separate lives and would only really see each other at rehearsals and performances. Even Beca and Chloe hardly saw each other with how busy they were between their classes and part time jobs. 

“It’s supposed to be really hot during the day and cool at night so dress appropriately, okay?” 

“You dress appropriately,” Beca retorts jokingly. 

Chloe raises her eyebrow. “How about I undress you inappropriately right now?”

Beca’s witty reply dies on her tongue as Chloe reaches for the waistband of her pants and tugs down.

\---

“It’s hot,” Beca whines. She did dress in jeans shorts and a tshirt but the sun was beaming down with no clouds and she was  _ dying _ . The fair was packed with students and families of students. Screams of children on the carnival rides echoes through the area and in the distance, she can hear the balloons popping from the very rigged carnival games. 

“You’re fine,” Chloe chastises and takes a hold of her hand, leading them to a food stand. 

The rest of the Bellas agree to some extent but all of them were enjoying themselves. Amy was already eating an elephant ear and Cynthia Rose was already at the ‘Guess My Birthday” game booth. Stacie was flirting with the guy running the high striker game and Lilly was watching the flame eaters very intensely. 

“Two corn dogs, please,” Chloe says when they reach the stand. She pays an ungodly amount for them before handing one to Beca. 

“Did you really spend ten bucks for these?” Beca asks as she takes it from Chloe.

Chloe rolls her eyes. “It’s the experience, Beca, now eat you your corn dog so we can get on the rides.” 

Beca was hungry so she devours it in record time. While overpriced, she did think carnival food was ridiculously delicious. She makes a mental note to make sure she gets cotton candy before they leave. Chloe buys them both wristbands so they didn’t need to spend money on tickets even though the bands were twenty bucks each. Beca tries to pay for her own but Chloe dismisses her.

“Win me a bear and we’ll call it even.” She kisses her on the cheek before dragging her to the pirate ship ride. 

“We are not sitting in the back,” Beca says, eying the ride nervously. 

“Hmm, I think we are,” Chloe says, grinning. Jessica and Ashley join them on the ride on the other side of the ship.

“I hate you,” Beca mumbles as she takes a seat at the very back of the ship with Chloe next to her. She grabs on the safety bar as the ride starts. Everyone starts screaming and Beca closes her eyes tight. “I hate you!” She screams as they reach the top and then descends. She feels her stomach sinking and hears Chloe screaming in excitement beside her. 

“Babe, open your eyes!” 

Beca automatically does and screams along with the rest of the ship. Chloe actually lets go of the bar to wave at Jessica and Ashley across the ship who wave back. “Oh my God, Chloe, you’re going to fall out!”

Chloe laughs and puts her hand over hers and squeezes. 

The ride thankfully finally ends and Beca feels all wobbly when they get off. She had no idea why she liked that ride so much as a kid. She was surprised the contents of her stomach were in fact still in her stomach. 

They go on a few more rides like the Tilt-a-Whirl and the chair swings and Beca kicks Chloe’s ass in bumper cars. Beca attempts to win Chloe a bear at the ring toss game but fails. “It’s rigged anyways,” she grumbles when Chloe kisses her cheek thanking her for her effort.

Chloe ends up actually winning Beca a giant stuffed animal giraffe at the milk bottle toss game. The guy manning the station is actually shocked that Chloe knocks down all the bottles in one very powerful throw. 

“Damn, Beale,” Cynthia Rose says when she saw the strength of Chloe’s throw. 

“I mean, have you seen those guns,” Stacie points out, tapping on and rubbing Chloe’s biceps. Beca bats her hand away. “I feel sorry for your ass, Beca,” she says winking and Chloe tries to stifle her laughter.

Beca turns so red that she has to hide her face in her newly won giraffe. She ends up giving it to a little girl who was looking at it forlornly. Her entire face lights up when Beca hands it to her and she laughs when she runs to her mom with it. It was almost bigger than her

“You just made that little girl’s entire day,” Chloe says as they walk around the fair holding hands. 

Beca smiles. “Well, I don’t know what’d we do with a 1000 foot stuffed animal giraffe.”

“Good point.” They end up watching a few local bands at the entertainment stage set up and it was nearing sun down when Chloe pulls them to the ferris wheel. “Last ride and we can go home.”

Beca gulps and looks up at the wheel. “Okay,” she says and goes to wait in line. The ride creaks noisily as it rotates and Beca starts to get nervous. “Seriously how old is this thing? I swear this is the same one from when I was a kid. Shouldn’t they update these things?”

“It’s fine, Beca,” Chloe assures her. The bored looking guy manning the ferris wheel lazily opens the gate and lets them into a carriage. 

It sways a little when the safety bar is locked and Beca takes a deep breath and grabs onto it. The ride starts and it makes three complete rotations before it starts sputtering and completely stops when Beca and Chloe’s carriage is at the very top. At first, Beca thinks it’s because they were letting other people on but then a crackly voice booms up at them.

“We’re experiencing some technical difficulties, please remain seated and please do not rock the carriages for your own safety. Thank you.”

“We’re gonna die,” Beca blurts out and makes the mistake of looking down. She wasn’t scared of heights but she was scared at being stuck on top of a very old and very rickety ferris wheel.

“We’re not going to die,” Chloe says calmly and puts an arm around her. Beca feels calm almost immediately but it only lasts a few moments when she looks down again. “Babe, look,” Chloe says in a soothing voice

Beca looks up from the ground to see Chloe pointing off in the distance and gasps at the sight. They were in the perfect spot to see the sunset and the colors were absolutely breathtaking. 

“Wow,” Beca says in awe and then gasps again when she feels Chloe’s warm fingers between her legs. “Chloe,” she stutters and looks down to watch Chloe’s fingers disappear in the hem of her shorts.

“I’m trying to distract you, spread your legs, baby.” Beca automatically spreads her legs and turns to look at Chloe. Her eyes are dark but the light reflecting from the sunset make them look ethereal. “That’s a good girl,” she whispers and runs her finger over her underwear. Beca is already wet.

“Chloe,” she says again in a strained whisper. “You’re crazy.”

Chloe chuckles and moves her underwear aside and runs her finger over her clit. “Crazy for you. You’re so wet, baby.”

Beca stifles a moan very aware that they’re out in public. The passengers in the carriage behind and in front of them don’t seem to notice what they’re doing and Beca’s thankful for that considering Chloe had started rubbing her clit in fast, tight circles.

“Fuck.” She tries not to move as much because that would rock the carriage but she squeezes the rail tighter. 

“Does that feel good, Beca?” Chloe whispers in her ear before biting down on her lobe. She slips her finger down to her cunt. The arm around Beca’s shoulder pulls her closer to Chloe. 

“Yes,” Beca breathes out and turns to kiss Chloe to muffle her moan. It’s difficult to get the pace just right in their positions but Chloe manages to slip two fingers into Beca’s wet cunt and pumps them in and out. “Chlo, oh my god.” 

“We’re on the top of the world, Bec, you’re so fucking beautiful.” 

Beca feels light headed and tries to keep her eyes open while Chloe’s fingers move even faster. The entire scene was breathtaking. It did seem like they were on top of the world with how high they were with the sunset as their view. But nothing would be as breathtaking as the way Chloe is looking at her.

“I’m gonna come,” Beca whispers against Chloe’s mouth.

“Come for me, baby,” Chloe whispers back. “When we get home, I’m going to fuck you properly. I’m gonna spread your legs open and tongue fuck your sweet pussy.”

Beca comes at the words and bites down on her lip to stop from moaning out loud. 

“Fuck,” Chloe says and pulls her fingers from Beca’s shorts. She brings them to her mouth and sucks them clean.

“God, Chloe,” Beca says with a little laugh. 

Chloe winks. “You taste so good.”

The ride finally comes back to life and everyone starts cheering. Beca takes a deep breath as their carriage rotates down and stops so they can get off. Chloe gets up first but Beca grabs at her arm before she can get off completely.

“What’s wrong?”

Beca blushes and tugs on the light jacket Chloe was wearing. She forgot to bring one and the temperature has definitely dropped but she needed it for something else.

“Can I borrow this?” She looks at Chloe with wide eyes before averting them down to her shorts.

“Oh!” Chloe grins and takes off her jacket to hand it to Beca.

Beca quickly ties it around her waist and takes Chloe’s proffered hand and they finally exit the ride. 

“Did you have a good time, babe?” Chloe asks cheekily as they meet the rest of the Bellas at the entrance of the fair. 

Beca glares at her. Her shorts were extremely uncomfortable right now. “I hate you.”

Chloe just laughs and kisses her. 

Beca can’t help but smile. 


End file.
